


One Against Many (You've Got Backup)

by Child_Of_Wonderland



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo (Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments) [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Family Feels, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Wonderland/pseuds/Child_Of_Wonderland
Summary: Alec had a long day at the Institute and all he was looking forward to was getting home to Magnus. Of course, luck is never on his side and he's cornered by a multitude of foresaken dedicated to taking him down. Luckily, his family always has his back.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo (Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415710
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	One Against Many (You've Got Backup)

**Author's Note:**

> I lied, I put it up tonight because I figured if I didn't, I'd forget. Hope you guys enjoy and once I get back into the habit of writing, I'll post more! Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt #24: Outnumbered in a Fight (LAST ONE!)

It happens while Alec was walking home from a late night hunt from the Institute, he was already beyond exhausted and his entire jacket was practically dripping in ichor. His bow weighed more than it should at his side and his arms feel weak everytime he reaches for an arrow behind him so all he wants is to go home to sleep. Alec isn’t entirely sure how close to home he was but he assumes that it has to be close. He just wasn’t very sure if he was going the right way. It was a tough day and despite the lack of mundanes that were on the street, Alec couldn’t help but be irritated at the lack of personal space so he cuts into an abandoned building. He takes the stairs two at a time, exhaustion finally starting to seep into his bones as he makes a move to activate a rune. Before he can bring it across the rune, however, a grunt catches his attention and he reaches for an arrow automatically. It’s notched in his bow as he falls back into a crouch, glancing around frantically as he tries to find the threat. There’s another grunt, louder this time and before Alec can turn fully, the drywall behind him is being smashed through. Alec jumps back, ducking under a club swinging where his head was moments ago and he fires the arrow. It hits the foresaken in the shoulder but the giant just grunts in pain before snapping the arrow in half. It doesn’t seem to affect him nearly as much as Alec had hoped, instead just enraging the giant even further. Another growl, this time to his immediate left, distracts him just briefly before a swarm of foresaken come from the open hallway. Alec curses under his breath, rolling under a heavy fist as he sprints past the swarm and takes the stairs to the roof. He shoulders open the metal door harshly before slamming it back shut, leaning heavily on it as the door bounces with each fist from the foresaken. Alec wasn’t sure how many there were but with a quick count from his quiver and their reaction to his first arrow, he knew for a fact that he didn’t have nearly enough. He taps his thigh, relaxing slightly at the feeling of the seraph blade that’s been haphazardly shoved into the thigh holster. He knew it would end up being his only chance and he prays to the angel that it will be enough as the door he’s leaning up against his flies off its hinges. The shadowhunter flies to the side of the roof, catching himself as he notches an arrow to meet the first giant that lumbers through the door. He’s already swinging his club, despite being nowhere near Alec, and said shadowhunter lets the first arrow fly without much thought for where it may land. Alec briefly glances around, looking at the surroundings and quickly assesses the best way to approach the hoard that is still lumbering through the doorway. Alec rolls under another swing of a club and reaches for his blade, driving it straight up the abdomen of the closest foresaken. The giant grunts and stumbles back, a greyed hand wrapping around the stab with another angry sound. Alec slides across the roof, pulling himself on the top of the roof that covers the staircase as he tries to consider the situation. He reaches for an arrow and prays to the angel, letting it fly with closed eyes. 

***

Magnus should be use to the late nights that Alec pulls but he just can’t sleep when the shadowhunter isn’t in the bed next to him. The warlock rolls over with an unsatisfied groan as he reaches blindly for his phone. His finger hovers over Alec’s name for a few moments before Magnus decides to dial the shadowhunter’s sister. It rings once but it feels like an eternity while Magnus waits, listening to the dead air between the first ring and the second. Isabelle answers on the second ring and Magnus can hear the shower shutting off in the background.

“Magnus?” Isabelle sounds exhausted and Magnus can hear her stifle a yawn before continuing, “Is something wrong?” Before Magnus can answer, there’s the sound of a door opening through the phone.

“Izzy.” Jace’s voice is soft through the phone but Magnus can make out the worry that’s starting to seep into the Herondale’s voice. Magnus can’t help but tense at the sound in Jace’s voice, it’s a tone he’s all too familiar with and the warlock is already on his feet before the next words come out of Jace’s mouth.

“Where’s Alec?” Jace sounds desperate and Magnus feels his heart clench before dropping into his stomach. 

“He’s not there?” Magnus asks nervously, tapping his nails against the wooden bedside table and he contemplates for a moment before waving his hand around. In a flash, a martini is filling itself right beside Magnus’s hand.

“He left almost a half hour ago.” Jace calls out, his voice a little shaky and Magnus can practically see him in front of him, leaning against the wall as he tries to keep himself collected. After the first war, after Jace almost killed all the downworlders, the Herondale has become even more protective over Alec. Most of the downworld has been trying to find a way to get back at Jace and everyone in the Shadowworld knew that Alec was a prime candidate. Magnus snaps back into reality when Isabelle calls his name but the warlock abandons the phone onto the messy bed sheets. Magnus slides on an overcoat before shuffling through the drawer of Alec’s black t-shirts. He wraps his hand around the shirt desperately and closes his eyes, willing his magic to find the missing shadowhunter.

“Magnus!” Isabelle’s shouting through the phone but it lays untouched on the scrunched up sheets. Isabelle’s voice sounds distant in the warlocks head as he makes his way out the door without a second thought. Alec’s in danger and he’s too far from the Institute for either Jace or Isabelle to be of any help. Magnus takes the steps two at a time on his way down and looks around the street before swirling his hands in order to make a portal. The golden flicker of light almost relaxes Magnus but even the familiar tug of magic isn’t enough to calm the warlock from whatever may be happening to Alec at the moment. 

***

Alec shouts in pain as a greyed hand wraps around his upper arm and pulls him from the vantage point into the direct fray of foresaken. There’s an arrow hanging loosely in his hand and Alec turns, driving it into the nearest giant before fumbling for his seraph blade. It lights up immediately, as if sensing the urgency of the shadowhunter holding it and Alec swings on instinct. Wood chunks fly as Alec’s blade catches the side of a club and he reaches a hand up to block the splinters that explode. The automatic reaction would be the end of him, Alec was sure of it when his blade was torn from his hand and the hoard of foresaken loomed over him. Alec ducks the first club but the next one nails him straight in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground. Alec meets the eyes of the giant directly above him and freezes, the look of hunger in the foresaken’s eyes takes over Alec’s senses and he freezes on the spot. Just as the giant is raising his club and just as Alec is moving his arms to cover his face, a shout bounces off the tall buildings. Alec watches as a ball of light flies from one rooftop and sends the surrounding hoard to the other side of the roof. Alec scrambles to his feet, glancing at the foresaken before turning and launching his golden eyes. Alec forces an exhausted smile onto his face before falling to the ground tiredly, leaning his head against the wall of the roof. Magnus kneels down beside him, reaching a hand forward to cup Alec’s cheek and the shadowhunter gives Magnus a reassuring look, keeping the exhausted smile on his face.

“Alexander, you’ve had us worried out of our minds.” Magnus brushes a stray piece of hair from Alec’s forehead before extending a hand, “Let’s get you home, I’ll let Jace and Izzy know you’re okay.” Alec wraps his hand around Magnus’s and lets the warlock heave him to his feel. Alec pitches forward, a little unsteady, and he stifles a yawn in his hand. Magnus smiles softly, wrapping a helpful arm around Alec’s midsection as he waves his other hand. The bow and quiver disappear, along with the seraph blade and stele. Alec makes a noise of confusion but Magnus hushes him with a smile before waving his hand to create a portal. Alec practically falls through it, yawning softly again as soon as they reach the loft. The shadowhunter collapses onto the couch, sprawling out slightly as he buries himself into the couch cushions. Magnus waves a hand and the leather jacket disappears. Chairman Meow makes a soft purr before jumping up onto the couch beside Alec, curling up on top of Alec’s chest. Magnus smiles and is about to settle down in the chair beside where Alec is settled but the door practically bursts open. Alec flies to his feet and Magnus turns on his feet easily with fire resting in his hands, the orange glow casting an almost threatening shadow over Magnus’s face. Jace is standing in the doorway, looking similar to a feral animal until he meets Alec’s eyes. Isabelle is standing behind Jace, looking mildly annoyed as she stares between the door and Jace but when she meets Magnus’s eyes, she looks apologetic.

“Alec.” Jace sounds panicked still but Alec reaches forward when Jace is in reach, setting a comforting hand on the Herondale’s shoulder. Jace relaxes and wraps a hand around Alec’s face, pulling him closer until the two of them are as close as possible. The two stand there for a moment, just breathing each other in. The orange glow caused by Magnus flickers to a stop as he raises an eyebrow at Isabelle, who shrugs apologetically. The two brothers stand there for a moment before Alec grunts slightly and falls back onto the couch. Jace falls down with him, the two of them sitting as closely together as possible.

“Well, good evening to you as well.” Magnus huffs sarcastically and waves Isabelle in, shutting the door with a simple hand gesture. Wards fly up around the loft as Magnus makes his way back to the chair that was directly beside the couch to leave room for Isabelle to take a seat beside Alec. Jace was leaning back against the couch, trying to act as if nothing had shaken him but the lack of separation between the two shows otherwise. 

“Sorry for barging in like this.” Isabelle apologizes and takes the seat beside Alec, reaching forward to squeeze his hand while keeping her eyes on Magnus. Magnus shrugs his shoulders and smiles stiffly, waving a hand dismissively. Alec smiles at him thankfully before leaning his head against the back of the couch and yawns loudly. From where Magnus is, he can already see the bruises starting to form on Alec’s arms and he quietly flicks his hand, letting some light blue tendrils wrap around the shadowhunters arms. Alec blinks and gives Magnus a look, as if reprimanding him for the use of magic but Magnus shrugs his shoulders with an innocent smile. 

***

Isabelle is the first one to drift off, leaning against the side of the couch. Jace is next, crushed comfortably between Alec and the side of the couch. Alec, despite being the most exhausted, holds on long enough for his two siblings to fall asleep. Magnus is sat in the chair still, sinking into the cushions slightly with a worn, leather bound spell book resting in his lap. 

“Thank you Magnus.” Alec whispers softly causing the warlock to glance up from his book finally and meets the shadowhunter with a soft grin. 

“Go to sleep darling.” Magnus chuckles exasperatedly, waving a hand as a blanket settles itself over the three siblings that have crashed on the warlock's couch. Alec smiles before letting his head fall onto Jace’s shoulder, folding up in a way that looks far too uncomfortable for a man as lanky as he is but Magnus doesn’t comment. Alec is out faster than Magnus can blink and the warlock smiles, bookmarking the page of the spell book with a scrap of paper and setting it down on the table. He presses a soft kiss onto Alec’s forehead and rearranges the blanket so it properly covers all three Lightwoods before flicking off the lightswitch. He slides open the door to the bedroom and leaves it open as he climbs into the canary yellow bed. From where he’s laying, Magnus has a perfect view of Alec and his two siblings which soothes his nerves just enough for him to drift off. Magnus guesses that sleeping alone isn’t too bad so long as Alec is safe and protected. 


End file.
